Secrets Are Meant to be Kept
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: When Alya and Nino find who Ladybug really is, they set off to tell Adrian, who tells Marinette. Now Marinette is running across Europe with Hawkmoth hot on her tail. It's up to Adrian, Alya, and Nino to convince her to come back home, before she gets hurt.


"Alright, everything will go totally to my plan!" Alya said, feeling accomplished.

"Repeat this for me?" Nino asked. After setting up so many stealth cameras, he'd forgotten what they were for.

"These camera's are the route of Ladybug's part of the patrol around Paris. At the end, she and Chat Noir split off. Ladybug goes this way, so we should be able to catch her. Trying to do this many times before, I set up different routes depending on what I saw in my last video. All the turns, and the detours, and the shortcuts. But this time I'll finally reveal the truth about the identity of Paris's best superhero, Ladybug!"

"This sounds like a pretty good plan. But what do you need me to do?"

"When you're at the final location, I need you to record her transformation on my phone, then we'll finally have her identity!"

"Alright," Nino agreed.

"I'll meet you at the park across from Mariette's house."

* * *

Nino ran over to Alya, panting from all the running and surprise from what he just saw.

"Nino!" Alya called. "Did you get the video?"

"Dude, you are not gonna believe this." Nino said as he played the video.

"Tikki, spots off!" Ladybug said, turning back to her civilian identity,

"MARINETTE!?" Alya nearly screeched but Nino covered her mouth. "Mwe haf to tell thomeone." Alya pulled Nino's hand off of her mouth. "I mean, this is so extraordinary that we have to! But we should only tell one person, and make sure they tell no one else."

"And I think I know just the guy." Nino chuckled and sent the video.

"Who did you send it to?"

"Adrian. Chillax, he's had a crush on Ladybug for a while. It'll be great for him. And I don't think he'll tell anyone."

"Good. I don't think I'm gonna put this on my Ladyblog though…I mean, I've wanted to expose the truth for so long, but after seeing those fights…Marinette could've gotten killed and…if the bad guys tried to do anything to her…I don't think I could forgive myself."

"Hey, it's all gonna work out. Trust me. Adrian is the perfect guy to keep her secret."

* * *

Adrian watched the video again. Marinette. Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug. She'd been so close and he'd never noticed. Though now that he thought about it…it was obvious. She had the same eyes, same hair, same body type…she was kind and sweet, with a bit of a temper-

"EARTH TO ADRIAN!" Plagg shouted.

"P-Plagg I-"

"So you know who your Lady friend is."

"Sh-shut up!"

"C'mon, now you can finally

* * *

"Alya are you okay?" Marinette asked her best friend.

"Yup!Totallyfine!" Alya said quickly as Adrian and Nino walked in.

"You seem troubled." Marinette pressed.

"Troubled?I'mnottroubled, _you_ seemtroubled!"

"I'm, not. I'm a bit tired but that's all. I'm just glad we didn't have any homework due today."

Alya looked to the front away from Marinette's eyes with a forced grin, and relaxed a bit when she noticed Marinette giving the goo-goo eyes to Adrian. Nino looked back and whispered something to Adrian. The latter smiled and looked back to Marinette before winking at her and turning back around as the teacher walked in. "Did you see that!?" Marinette squealed.

"Yup! YesIdid!" Alya said quickly, almost making Marinette wanting to question her, but rather didn't. Adrian had just winked at her. Nothing could make this day bad.

* * *

This is bad. This is bad. This is really, really, really bad!

Marinette was now hiding in the girls locker room, away from Alya, Nino, and Chat Noir- she meant Adrian! Adrian was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrian. Strangely, the thought of Chat now made her heart flutter, but now they were all in danger. If they knew her secret identity, who else did? Lila? Chloe? Hawkmoth!?

Just a few seconds earlier, Adrian had taken her to an area that seemed a bit closed off from the groups outside that were eating. He had talked to her, even flirted with her and it caused her to giggle and to turn red. That was until he began talking about Ladybug and her being so similar. She felt weak. Vulnerable. Scared. He had figured it out, and from 2 people who she wanted to protect almost as much as her family. He even revealed his identity as well. Marinette asked him to grab her bag for her, and when he was distracted, she bolted to the locker room. She couldn't stand the thought of people getting hurt because of a flaw on her part.

"Tiki, we can't stay here." Marinette announced. "I don't want to put the others in danger."

"You don't mean-" Tiki tried to protest.

"Paris can't have a vulnerable hero. Tiki, spots on!" Marinette, now as Ladybug, swiftly came out of the window to the outside world from her school, and began making a stealth trek to the edge of France.


End file.
